OK K.O.! Quest for the Golden Tyrannosaurus Rex
'''OK K.O.! Quest for the Golden Tyrannosaurus Rex '''is an upcoming 2021 animated comedy film based on the Cartoon Network show. Summary When K.O., Enid, and Radicles discovers a map on a brick and it leads them to the golden statue of the Tyrannosaurus Rex which make them think they're going to be rich and K.O. and Enid are the only ones who must retrieve the "Golden Tyrannosaurus Rex", and lay claim to it before their enemy Lord Boxman gets to it first. On the way they meet Captain Crack, who has an agenda of his own. Synopsis The film begins in the land so-called heroes and villains setting sometime after the first movie, Carol is making breakfast for K.O., she notices her son is reading the book called "The Lost World", he got it from the library which was made by the famous author named Arthur Conan Doyle. He goes to work and takes the book with him as he continues to read the story. He notices that his friends are watching a television program called "Lifestyles of People who are Richer than you". Enid says tells Radicles that they should have lived in a rich lifestyle, but K.O. tells them that they love working in their bodega. Radicles notices K.O. reading a book "The Lost World", K.O. explains to them that this story is about a place called Venezuela Plateau, it is the home of the prehistoric monsters and the King of the Lost World himself. Suddenly, a brick crashed through the window and hit K.O.'s head unconscious, K.O. got up from being hit and he and his friends notices that there's something on a brick and as they took it out, It reveals that it's was the map and along with it, it has a note on it saying "Dear fellow friends, this map will lead you the Golden Statue of the Tyrannosaurus rex, you must past all the places so you can find some clues about it". K.O., Enid, and Radicles are interested in finding it, The minute they mentions that K.O. asks if they're going there to look for the golden statue of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and then Enid agrees to go looking for the golden statue. As they are driving in Radicles' van, Enid explains to K.O. that they aren't stopping for anything until they find the statue. Meanwhile, Radicles is left alone in the bodega and when an alarm alert bodega employee, this means another fighting at boxmore. Radicles goes outside and fight Darrell who just show up and screwing up the plaza, Radicles told him that K.O. and Enid aren't here and that they're on a quest to look for the Golden Tyrannosaurus rex. Back with K.O. and Enid, They need to go to the bathroom and then Lord Boxman, Professor Venomous, and his Robot Children chases them as K.O. and Enid go into the junkyard. Fink steals the map from K.O. and Enid. After K.O. and Enid reclaim the Map from Fink, K.O. and Enid scold Fink and Enid throws her away. As Enid reads the map, she learns that coupon should be mailed to the Nepal Trading Post in Himalayas by midnight, which surprises her. Enid tells K.O. to go to Himalayas by midnight and they leave the junkyard. Fink curses at K.O. and Enid and challenges them to get the Golden Tyrannosaurus rex. The Next scene we see some of the dogs dashing on a sled with K.O. and Enid in their attire. Meanwhile, at the Lakewood Plaza Turbo, Radicles isn't doing good at the register correctly (even defensively asking why the customers even want to come to this bodega), and Mr. Gar asks him what happened. Radicles says that both K.O. and Enid took a break and aren't back yet. Mr. Gar think Radicles is playing around with him, and he asks Radicles to repeat what he said. After hearing this the second time, Mr. Gar became furious and scolds Radicles for everything. K.O.'s mother Carol comes to pick her son up and discovers that her son and Enid are missing and ask Mr. Gar where her son K.O. and Enid go. Mr. Gar says that both K.O. and Enid are gone. Carol was angry as she yells at Mr. Gar for not looking after them. Radicles tells them that they have gone to search for the Golden Tyrannosaurus rex, now they must search for K.O. and Enid, along with Dendy, Red Action, A Real Magic Skeleton, and Brandon as they attempt to help them find K.O. and Enid. Back with K.O. and Enid, they reach to the trading post, where they exchange the coupon for the map from Grandpa Max. As Enid looks at the map, she finds out that they must ride the train towards Mt. Everest. After Grandpa Max listens to K.O. and Enid on the Golden Tyrannosaurus rex, Lord Boxman, Professor Venomous, the Robot children, and Fink come inside the trading post. The Train starts by making a short turn right before ascending a short hill where they can see Mount Everest. The train then makes a wide right turn and then goes straight, down, up then makes another left turn before going up the hill much higher than the previous one. As the train ascends the hill, it goes through a small cavern that holds artifacts revolving around the legend of the yeti and a carving of the yeti can be seen above the exit. At the top, the riders approach the snow covered Himalayan Mountain where the train then turns left, heads inside the mountain and then turns left again before going up a third hill where they discover that the track have been torn apart. As K.O. and Enid ponder on what happened, they begin to hear the sound of the yeti's roar and realize that they're in danger. The train then goes backwards into the mountain. For a while, they are going back at full speed in complete darkness until they discover a passageway out of the mountain, but not before they see the shadow of the yeti himself tearing another piece of track. Upon seeing this sight, the train moves forward through the exit of the mountain cave where it drops down and banks left down heading into another cave where the roars of the yeti can be heard. After the train comes out, it twists around left until it heads into a third cave where it turns right and they see the Yeti, who is currently "B Mode", and then return to the station with the Yeti howling in rage behind them. They discovered the next clue, shortly K.O. dissolves into particles and teleport to the Bagge family's ship. Courage, Muriel, and Eustace Bagge are shocked of K.O. and Enid appearing in their spaceship and their enemies, the aliens, manage to destroy their spaceship, causing them to come out of destruction. After K.O. and Enid destroy several of aliens, the Bagge family and takes them back to earth to the forest. K.O. and Enid continue to search for the Golden Tyrannosaurus rex, all of the sudden they heard a large roar coming from off the distance, suddenly the ground shake and it turns out to be a Fire Breathing Toad and attacks both K.O. and Enid, but although the beast was killed, K.O. and Enid are captured by pirates, and are taken onboard their ship to take part in beastly combat. After they defeated a Blonosaurus in the arena, The Pirates congratulated K.O. and Enid as they became part of the pirate crew. Their Captain, Crack greeted his crew, but got assaulted through the sound of cheering from K.O. Captain Crack even got annoyed when K.O. whisper to Enid that he felt like he loves being a pirate. K.O. was washing the dishes in the kitchen, One of the pirates notices that they could teach K.O. a lesson. Enid sees this, gets really angry and attack the pirates and confront K.O. who's been hurt really bad. At their room, they see Lord Boxman climbing into their room and plan to fight against the pirates. Now an epic battle between the Pirates and the Robot starts Now! As the war is over, they notice that Lord Boxman have disappeared for no reason. In the middle of nowhere, Lord Boxman freaks out, as the ship they were on is nowhere in sight. He gets captured by the Flying Dutchman crew, he notice that the pirates crew are like mutated sea creatures, he begs a crew member who's been imprison forever to help him escape, but the crew member gets taken away and killed by one of the Flying Dutchman crew. Meanwhile Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo are taking on the phone with Father. Later that night K.O. and Enid sneak into the Captain's room and see the map on the table that captain left. As they open it, they realize that it was their map which the captain was also looking for the Golden Tyrannosaurus rex as well. Captain Crack catches them, and they beg for mercy. They took the map and ran from the Captain and escape from the ship and dive into the sea. The Next Morning they reach the land, where K.O. begins to recognize the plateau in the Amazon from the book. What they discover after being stranded on the plateau is beyond their wildest dreams. Dinosaurs, primitive natives, and Titans the like of which that K.O. has never seen before. They spotted an arrow that leads them to the Ancient City where they will find the Golden T-Rex. As they go in front of it, a trapdoor opens below causing K.O. and Enid to fall into an Ancient Ruin Tomb-like dungeon filled with mummies. K.O. and Enid reached to the Golden Tyrannosaurus rex, but the ground begins to shake it revealed to be a gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex who chases K.O. and Enid to small hole. K.O. and Enid fall into a trap and Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous got the statue, but the Pirates got the golden statue and in the ensuing chaos, the Ancient Ruins is demolished to rubble. Lord Boxman, Professor Venomous, The Pirates, and the Monkeys chases K.O. and Enid to edge of the cliff. After everyone fall into river, the Tyrannosaurus Rex suddenly appears in front of K.O. and Enid who are forced to jump into the river as well. K.O. and Enid reach the beach ignoring what happened to Lord Boxman, Professor Venomous, and the Pirates. Suddenly, an Allosaurus chases them. K.O. and Enid hid behind the tree that why they won't get caught by the Allosaurus. Meanwhile Radicles, Carol, Mr. Gar, Red Action, Dendy, A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon teleported to the Venezuela Plateau Island which they'll find K.O. and Enid. That night, K.O. and Enid rest in a tree for the night, where a giant Boa tries to devour both K.O. and Enid, but Megatherium intervenes. The next morning, K.O. and Enid are searching for food, However some of the bushes moved and Enid check through, but suddenly she and radicles bumped into each other, They suddenly reunited by their friends! They showed them the Golden Tyrannosaurus rex they found which is actually real, when suddenly they were ambushed by The Pirates and carried Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous as hostages, they tied them up along with Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous. That night, the group learn that the King of the Lost World is hunting them due to their invading the island. Because of this, K.O. decides to escape. The next morning, one of the Pirate crew catches K.O. escaping with the aid of Smilodon and chases him, only to fall into the big lake where he got attacked and eaten by a giant Crocodile. K.O. is separated cold and hungry, however he rides on top of the Woolly Mammoth to find his friends. Meanwhile, a Gigantopithecus living on the island who is actually the King of the Lost World finds and chases the group. K.O. tries to help, but is overcome by the King of the Lost World. The same Tyrannosaurus Rex from before has come to the rescue and battle the King of the Lost World near the volcano. As the 2 giant beasts battle, K.O. and his Friends work together to break the dam. They all watch as the lava coming out of the volcano and drove away the 2 prehistoric monsters. K.O. and the Group teleported back to their home with the golden Tyrannosaurus rex. While fighting over the statue, Dynamite Watkins shows up and tells them that the Golden Tyrannosaurus rex belongs to the Hero and Villain world since it is found within city property. she rewards K.O. with some Dinosaur figures. The movie ends with K.O. returning the book "The Lost World" to the library and walks back to his house playing with his brand new dinosaur toys. Cast * Courtenay Taylor as K.O. * Ashly Burch as Enid and Mrs. Mummy * Ian Jones-Quartey as Radicles and Darrell * David Herman as Mr. Gar, Brandon, Jethro, and Mad Sam * Kate Flannery as Carol * Kali Hawk as Red Action * Melissa Fahn as Dendy * Ben Jones as Real Magic Skeleton * Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman * Kari Wahlgren as Shannon * Christopher Niosi as Ernesto * Robbie Daymond as Raymond * Melissa Villaseñor as Drupe * Lara Jill Miller as Fink * Steve Ogg as Professor Venemous * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Dynamite Watkins * David Kaye as Grandpa Max * Geoffrey Rush as Captain Crack * Maurice LaMarche as Father * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Marty Grabstein as Courage * Thea White as Muriel Bagge * Wallace Shawn as Eustace Bagge * Fred Tatasciore as Yeti Plateau Animals * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Triceratops * Ankylosaurus * Brontosaurus * Velociraptor * Herrerasaurus * Parasaurolophus * Plesiosaurus * Pteranodon * Troodon * Allosaurus * Iguanodon * Stegosaurus * Dimetrodon * Brachiosaurus * Spinosaurus * Quetzalcoatlus * Diplodocus * Basilosaurus * Oviraptor * Ichthyosaurus * Smilodon * Megatherium * Gigantopithecus * Woolly Mammoth * Uintatherium * Entelodont * Tarpan * Dragon * Giant Crocodile * Giant Boa * Giant Bee * Giant Spider * Giant Scorpion * White's Giant Centipede * Giant Ammonite Soundtrack Trivia * This film is similar to some other novels like Arthur Conan Doyle's "The Lost World" and Jules Verne's "The Mysterious Island". * the Yeti is not the only creature that is not a prehistoric, this Yeti lives in the Mt. Everest in Mahaalangur Himal sub-rang of the Himalayas. he is based on Disney's Animal Kingdom Ride - "Expedition Everest - Legend of the Forbidden Mountain". * The Tyrannosaurus Rex has a either slightly modified Godzilla roar or a slowed down Red King roar. It also uses the roar of the Toho King Kong, and a slowed down Zambolar roar. * The Triceratops has a either slightly modified Zaragas, Dedragon (Zone Fighter) and a slowed down Tyrant roar. * Geoffrey Rush guest-starred as Captain Crack, who bears a resemblance to him Transcript OK K.O.! Quest for the Golden Tyrannosaurus Rex /Transcript Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Action/Adventure Category:2021 Category:2021 films